


Farewell

by JaMills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960s, Cold War, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Hand-Holding, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Because kids talk about figure skating and ballet gossip.Adults talk about wars and goodbye kisses.° ° °A day in the life of childhood friends Lilia and Yakov as they deal with the changes of growing up.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a big little something I came up with while procrastinating my other wip's /sighs
> 
> This is, sort of, related to my fic 'smiles we found along the way', but I'm not sure how and you don't need to read that to get this. 
> 
> Lilia is 18 and Yakov is 21 here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Lilia wasn't one to be quiet during his training sessions.

 

She's not the type to make noise, but she liked to have her presence noticed. A polite reminder that Yakov should hurry up if he still wanted to go out with her. She could talk with other skaters to pass her time, as girls always have something to gossip about that doesn't revolve around ice or pointe shoes. She could comment on his current program, a simple nod of appreciation or a straight-up "It's ugly" at his step sequence. There was even a time he purposely skated lazily so he could ask her to show what a good choreography looked like, in a poor excuse to have the girl on the ice with him.

 

But today, there was nothing. Just a vacant stare at the at the glassy smooth surface as if she's deep in thought. It didn't look pleasant, either.

 

Four months. It's been four months since they last had a proper face-to-face talk.

 

They lived in the same city. Yet, between her work and his training, finding free time in their schedules was a tricky task now. They used to go out more when she was at school and even that was hard.

 

Finally, when they manage it, she's this quiet. Feltsman had a bad experience with Lilia in silence. Girl has problems and says she's fine like it doesn't matter, when it's actually a big deal. It's stupid and worrisome.  


 

(Yakov might be like that sometimes, as well. Just one more thing they have in common.)  


 

Coach Matveyevich didn't take long to free him from the long program recap, especially after noticing the young dancer on the bleachers. There were few things that could soften an old coach like him. Memories of a tiny Lilia with bangs and a post-growth spurt Yakov playing tag on the ice did a good enough work.

 

"Let's stop for today, Yakov." Andrei called out over the rink wall. "Go with Baranovskaya, maybe she knows what's wrong with your feet."

 

Lilia did react at that, even if she didn't seem to grasp what was being talked about and why was she mentioned. She still smiled politely at the coach while standing from her place, heading towards Yakov as he got his skate guards.

 

He said "Hi" and asked for just a little more time of waiting so he could change clothes. She just nodded. No pouting, no overly dramatic sighs, not even a hint of which spoiled ballerina they would bitch about that day. It made him suspicious.

 

As he mulled over that in the locker room, Yakov wondered if he was just thinking too much. Lilia wasn't a child. If she wanted to present a more serious image now that she was older, he couldn't do much. She has never been a bubbly starry-eyed school girl to start with.

  
 

Lilia always had a spark in her eyes, though. A flicker of perseverance coated with stubbornness that wouldn't let her back out of a fight no matter how dangerous or silly it sounded. When she wanted something, she _would_  have it. Being a professional figure skater for the sake of being petty just wasn't on her list, unfortunately. Yakov resents not meeting her before she got too invested on ballet.

 

That marvelous flicker wasn't there today. Her eyes only bared that distant uncertainty of those whose minds were anywhere but at the current time. People grow up, but they still shouldn't look so gloomy.

 

As if that wasn't enough, Lilia decided it was a perfect day to do something with her hair besides the usual bun. She wore a headband and locks falling freely in raven waves down to her mid back. Considering how comfortable she looked, Yakov assumed she now used it frequently. He used to be the only one allowed to see her like that.

 

Reminiscing about lost hairstyles wouldn't get him anywhere, though. Now they were leaving the CSKA stadium into the still chilly air of April and he still had no idea why Lilia was acting so strange. Time for some actual talking.

 

"Did something happen to you?" It wasn't worth to beat around the bush, he knew she wouldn't answer right away.

 

Lilia blinked a little taken back, trying to situate herself in the conversation. Maybe she hasn't been the best at trying to look normal.

 

As he predicted, she'd still avoid it.

 

"It's nothing." It was the unbothered answer as she kept facing forward to wherever they were headed to.

 

Was today movie night? Or ice cream? It felt like years since they last went out together. Whatever it was, she was grateful for just being there having a breath of fresh air beside Yakov. She would grab anything that gave her a sense of normality from the time before her graduation.  


 

They've been apart for some time now, but there are things that won't change even with weeks or years without seeing each other. Yakov's talent to notice her mood changes was spot-on today and he wouldn't stop with a fake sounding "It's nothing."  


 

"You're spacing out." He said unworriedly, hands in his jacket's pockets as they walked down the sidewalk. "You never miss a chance on meddling with my skating and today you were quite silent."

 

She couldn't fight with that. Her usual artistic interest on the boy's skating was subdued that afternoon thanks to the troubling stuff on her mind. Lilia wasn't good at lying.

 

"It's not important." She shrugged it off, hoping he wouldn't fix on that. "Forget it."

 

Her mistake was telling him to forget, because now Yakov's definitely interested in what's going on.

 

"My take on 'important' is different from yours, sometimes." He mentally listed things that could bother her, only to a sudden thought make him frown. "Is it Yulian?"

 

That earned a more lively reaction, as Lilia stared at him with feigned disappointment.

 

"Why do you always assume it's a boy?" She asked in mild amusement, a hint of a smile on her lips. It's not like the older always got along with her dates, but the latest has been quite a deal to get his approval.  


 

He shrugged, actually relieved for that not being the problem. He wasn't in the mood to hate Chesternev with actual reason.  


 

"I was just guessing, but if that's it, I'm always ready to talk shit about your boyfriend."  


 

Lilia just rolled her eyes at that, thankful for the change in mood. But she knew he wouldn't let go that easily.  


 

"It's not him." She admitted, considering her next words. It felt as if saying it out loud made it more real and she hasn't been very approving of the situation. "My brother is going to Vietnam."

 

Yakov frowned as he went through a mental list of the Baranovsky kids. To learn their country was actually interfering on that war wasn't that far fetched, but he wondered which brother was going. They seemed too young to a mission overseas. With Aleksandr still in the Academy and Gavriil settled somewhere in Krasnodar as far as he remembered, that only left them with...

 

"Yegor?" He asked referring to Lilia's oldest brother. She nodded. "I didn't know we were sending troops there."

 

"Just some pilots and military advisers. It isn't supposed to go public." She never bothered to hide stuff like that from Yakov, he wasn't the gossipy type.

 

The Baranovskys were very engaged in the military life. With a _Polkovnik_  as a father, two brothers in the navy and another in the air forces, Lilia was the only child to follow a completely different path. But ballet dancers are soldiers in their own way. She just had a more frilly uniform.

 

Yet, this was the first time one of them actually went to work abroad, in a true conflict. Lilia was new to this tense, uneasy feeling of seeing a relative leave for a life risking task.

 

"Are you worried?" It was a stupid thing to ask, but he had already said it upon realizing.

 

The girl still refused to admit it.

 

"It's a great opportunity for him." Maybe if she tried to look on the bright side, things would look less troublesome. Lilia was acting quite spoiled for thinking like that, as if her brothers shouldn't put themselves in danger only for her sake. It was Yegor's job. Her mother said in the letters he looked excited.

 

She should mind her own business and dance like she was supposed to.

 

"It doesn't mean you have to be cool with it." It was the empathetic answer from the older boy. "You're scared, it's normal. But he's a good pilot. I bet things will be fine."  


 

She didn't comment on that and he decided to not add anything. It looked as if Lilia was in a mourning of sorts. It was understandable.  


 

He wanted to cheer her up, but didn't know what to talk about. Ballet and skating weren't options, these dates were supposed to be _distracting_ , not stressful. He was actually doing fine this season and had good news, but didn't want to make it about himself.  


 

Shit, when did a simple talk with Lilia become so hard?  


 

"Are we going to watch anything?" She was the one to break the silence, as they unconsciously walked to the theater.  


 

"If you want to." That was actually the plan, but it seemed Lilia had forgotten already.  


 

She nodded, probably not having enough motivation or creativity to think up a better idea.  


 

"Fine." She stared at the displayed movie posters, doing her best to remember what was the latest trend. "What's good today?"  


 

"'Brief Encounters' has Vysotskiy in it." He answered recalling what he heard from his rinkmates. "It's a romance."

 

Lilia hated romances.

 

"I'm tempted." She said unironically crossing her arms. "Is there anything worse?"

 

Yakov grinned at that.

 

"Ilya Frez's teenage rom-com about ballet?"

 

Her face of ultimate disgust deserved an acting prize on itself.

 

"You must be kidding me."

 

"It's called 'I Loved You'. Something with high schoolers dating and the girl is at Vaganova. Irina said it's cute." He wasn't excited at the prospect of watching something dance-related with a moody Lilia, but her annoyed state was way better than her depressed one.

 

"Sounds like hell." She concluded plainly. "I'm in."

 

"Really?" He smiled more openly now.

 

"Yes." She nodded, the corner of her mouth raising slightly. "Hopefully I'll cry."

 

"It's a comedy, weirdo." He said giving a light push to her back towards the theater's front door.

 

Lilia countered about her sense of humor not being average, and for more grim those words sounded, it was the closest Yakov had been to the "old Lilia" that day. She was sad, conflicted and would try to hide it as far as he knew. If she forgot even for a short time, it'd be worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The movie was dumb, but not enough to diss it as much as they wanted.

 

They giggled at the male protagonist's naivety and secondhand embarrassment and how they portrayed dancers as people who walk in perfect synchrony even out of rehearsals. But they smiled way less at how apparently the same dancers mature earlier than normal kids and mess up their relationships with that. Yakov felt more self-conscious than he should for sympathizing with a teenage boy longing for some ballerina's attention.  


 

Neither of them addressed it, though. They would stick to the good parts and pretend most of those scenes weren't part of their lives. It'd also ruin their sweet sugar covered _ponchiki_  if they tried to discuss how bitter reality could be.

 

"I liked the open ending." He said as they left the café with a paper bag full of very caloric doughnuts. They were allowed to mess their diets once in a while and Lilia surely deserved some comfort food. "We can imagine they end up together."  


 

"I don't believe that." She said before stuffing her mouth with the snack. God knows how much she craved sugar these last months. "Kolya is too childish for Nadia. It wouldn't work for long."  


 

"Hm." He busied himself with a bite of his own pastry. Now that was practically nighttime this would have to settle for dinner. "Maybe they just need to grow a little. Learn how to make things work."  


 

If the girl wasn't so interested in finishing her meal, she would say how unrealistic that was. Relationships between people of different industries were difficult, especially within the arts. They are moved by passion and ultimate devotion that normal people just don't understand. They belong to their alikes. Ballet dancers, writers, musicians... Athletes, too. The hardworking type.  


 

It was one of the reasons her friendship with Yakov persisted for so long. They understood each other's needs and limitations.  


 

That's also why he hadn't pushed on the talk about Yegor. He knew her worries were darker than she let be seen. And now that she remembered she _was_  worried, Lilia couldn't help herself with the most idiotic and random question of the week:  


 

"Do you still want to have children?"  
 

 

Yakov completely gave up his _ponchiki_  to look at her with a very weirded out expression.  


 

 _What?_  


 

"Where did that even come from?" The way she had worded it felt as if they had sat down before and discussed it in a serious manner, not as a joke told among friends which was the only instance he could recall with that topic.  
 

 

Yakov could also make it a joke now and ask _"Are you going to help me?"_ if she didn't look so serious.  


The girl opened her mouth to answer, only to close it again out of embarrassment. Shit, could she just grab one last dough and run away for another month?  


But she had already digged her grave and Yakov wouldn't let her in peace with such an odd question. Better just embrace death.

 

"...I don't think I'm fit for it." It wasn't a lie, but it felt more like a half-truth. "I have lots of work to do and kids need a lot of attention... There are also too many wars going on..."  


 

The young skater already had an answer for the first and second reasons, but he had to stop himself for the third addition. It felt like the truest of them, especially now he knew about her brother.  


 

It was annoying, because how could he compete with that? It's not like he could say it's stupid, not with Lilia currently fearing the loss of a family member. And why would they argue about that, to begin with? He had no business with Lilia's future children. It was a problem for that plain boring pianist she had as a boyfriend or whatever guy she decided to marry.  


 

Feltsman could already feel his cheeks burn out of frustration, even if he didn't know at what or who. But it wouldn't pay well to get mad for no reason at Lilia, of all the people. She had real worries and he was her friend. He should be helpful.  


 

After sighing deeply and crushing the paper bag with a little more force than necessary, he muttered:  


 

"I can't keep you from thinking like that..."  


 

"You think I'm an idiot." She guessed unimpressed, doing poor work in hiding her displeasure. It's not as if Lilia was allowed to be angry at that, but she couldn't help being upset.  
  


"It's not that!" He refused. "I just think you shouldn't make plans with something as horrific as a war in mind. I mean, what's the point of living in fear?"  


 

"What's the point of nurturing and giving love to someone only to have them ripped away of you?" She shot back, stopping walking altogether. At this point, they were arguing in the middle of the sidewalk about hypothetical armed conflicts. "Men go to the front lines, most women stay back and wait. They wait for husbands, brothers and sons and pray they won't die."  
  


"It's not about the fear of losing, but cherishing love while it happens." He tried to reason. "We don't date people or have children with the assurance they will never leave. We do because we want to live the feeling at _this_ moment."

 

The younger wished she could fight back. Tell Yakov he was wrong and knock his head with a briefcase like Nadia did in the movie. He should agree with her because they always had the same mindset (...most of the time, to be fair) and supported each other.

 

She knew he was right, though, even if just a bit. She agreed that doing everything while fearing the consequences was plain pointless, like refusing a principal role because you're afraid of injury.

 

But if there was one thing Lilia was afraid was of being alone, even if she wouldn't say it out loud. Her life has always been crowded with people. Boisterous siblings, chirpy classmates, noisy figure skaters, the audience... She wasn't used to the silence of being alone, even if she seemed picky with her companions.  


 

If there's war...  


 

The girl shook her head as she returned walking, now with a bit more of speed and spite.

 

"I'm going home. It seems I ruined movie night." She scowled, not waiting for a response.

 

"Lilia, come on..." The boy complained as he jogged a little to catch up with her. How old was she? 12? People don't just walk away like that! "It's been weeks since we last met and I don't want to end this with a fight. I think you're the same. Please, let's spend a little more time together so I can apologize properly and we have one less problem to deal with."  
  


Yakov made a good decision to not touch her in any way while talking, because otherwise she'd slap him for real and things would go downhill very quickly. He was the kind to hold her shoulders or hands while apologizing and Lilia was definitely not in the mood for that right now.  


 

Again, he was right. If she ruined it with Yakov at this point, there'd be another unnecessary headache and God knows when they'd get around to fix it. They both knew it was meaningless, but she was so stressed and any little thing was enough to piss her off and then...  


 

"...Lilushka?" Yakov was lowkey desperate now if the use of nicknames wasn't enough proof. "Are you really that mad at me?"  


 

She breathed deeply with closed eyes, hoping it would calm her nerves. It did. The girl went from anxious bitching to just bitching.

 

"I'm still upset, but I won't leave." It was a colder way of saying _"If you can fix this, please do, because I don't know how"_.

 

 

"Fine. We can work with that." He nodded as if reassuring himself of what was heard. He motioned with his hand for them to keep going, hopefully he'd find the right words to say along the way.

 

They walked in silence for a while after that. There were few people on the streets, but not enough to make them worried about the curfew. With their sides brushing once in a while, Lilia wondered if he'd offer to walk with linked arms. They'd do it back in school just to mess with the kids at Komsomol, also because Yakov was a secretly touchy person. She blamed it on his past as a pair skater: an unconscius need to hold someone to understand them.  


 

Their arms were still unlinked when he started in a low tone:  


 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know you're worried about Yegor and have a lot on your head right now." He risked a side-glance, only to find her staring at the sidewalk. "I should have waited until you had cooled down before starting a rant."

 

 

"It's fine." She decided to tighten the grip on her handbag, considering she wasn't sure of what to do with her hands now. Lilia could use some linked arms right now.

 

"If there's anything you'd like to say, go ahead. I'll listen."  


 

The girl seriously considered asking for his hand this time. But they were both sticky with sugar and jam, which would turn the awkward in silly.

 

She wanted the reassurance, though. The knowledge that Yakov would be right there by her side. That's the main point of her panic about Yegor: she took eighteen naive years of her life to realize people _leave_. Not repelled by something she did or said, but forced by greater powers. Wars were like that.  


 

It took a lot of her pride to admit the next part, but she still did in a mostly unwavering voice:  


 

"If the Americans attacked today, they would send my father and brothers first." Her eyes met his now, hoping they'd give her confidence to keep going. "Maybe my mother would go, too. She isn't the type to sit still while the world crumbles around. If things got worse, more men would be called. They would take you, Yasha. What would be left of me?"  


 

 _How can I go on without you?_  
  


Yakov wished he could feel flattered for apparently being a higher priority in Lilia's interests than Yulian Chesternev. But they both knew the truth: Yakov was a winner from the start. It'd be the same if he had a girlfriend. There were just too many things binding them together to be swept away by a new relationship.

 

 

But to see her afraid of a concept as absurd as losing him to a war was just disheartening.  


 

He took the opportunity to hold her wrist and, when she allowed, interlaced their fingers for comfort. The skater secretly missed their hugs, when Lilia was shorter than him and he pretended she needed protection. The young dancer could fight her own battles. At the same time, she was one of the most sensible people he had met.

 

"You would be fine, dummy." The words were spoken softly as they both returned walking, hands still firmly clasped and maybe a little dirty with the remains of dessert. "You don't need anyone to be the strong, kind and talented Lilia Baranovskaya." He thought for a moment before adding. "If the Army called, you still wouldn't be free of me, though. I'd demand letters."  


 

"Letters?"

 

"Yeah, from you." He smiled at her slight confusion. "You would write for me, no?"  


 

The younger considered said scenario. Lilia was a bad writer. Years exchanging correspondence with her family did a poor job teaching her how to put feelings and thoughts on a piece of paper. Still, if she depended on it to talk with Yakov, she'd work to get better.  


 

"...I would write you every week." She answered in a whisper. "Every day, if I could. Someone needs to remind you to come back home safely."  


 

"I wouldn't get hurt." He joked, continuing with that morbid play-pretend. "You know how soldiers carry photos as lucky charms? I'd have that one we took at the Pool. It would protect me."  


 

Lilia made a face as she recalled said image. It was summer, almost two years ago, and one of the CSKA's skaters managed to get a photograph of her laughing after a really stupid joke from Yakov. Her braid has fallen apart and in the next ten minutes she'd be kissing a Finnish boy as part of a bet. It was a bad picture.  


 

"That one is terrible." She declared with a grimace.  "All the other soldiers would have pretty brides in their pockets and you'd have a sunburnt mess."  
  


"You were smiling there." That should be enough explanation. It's so hard to get even a mere grin out of her these days. "It's enough reason to get up and go fight a yankee."  


 

 _"You're such a weird one"_ , she thought. What was in a smile? Yakov could have more interesting things in more interesting girls. Prettier ones, with rosy and healthy looking cheeks, shorter and petite looking, plus the blonde curls she knew he favored. They would make a better lucky charm, way easier to explain than the _"She's just a friend"_  he'd have to repeat at the barracks.

 

Her sanity was clearly being tested with this dark daydreaming, because she caught herself indulging on the talk.

 

"You know, the Bolshoi toured during the Great Patriotic War. I'd probably get to dance all over the country while NATO invades the eastern bloc."

 

The boy scoffed, not surprised a bit by ballet politics.  


 

"Are you telling me you'd have to put up with both Ostroumova's narcissistic nagging and the imminent air raids?"  


 

Lilia couldn't help the ill-intentioned grin settled on her lips.

 

"Show Anisya some respect, she'll be our very own air raid siren."  


 

They both laughed at that, a light and free sound that almost seemed too loud for the night. The joined hands eventually broke apart, but the careless chitchat that soon followed made them seem closer than ever. It didn't look like a four months long split, but rather a two days one. That's what Yakov was used to. That's the sense of normality Lilia hoped for when she left home that afternoon.  


 

For more sick it was the idea of them exchanging letters during a war, with Yakov carrying a crumpled photograph on his breast pocket while shooting up western enemies and Lilia dancing to cheer up soldiers and miserable civilians, she felt better knowing they wouldn't immediately grow apart. There would be at least one person who wouldn't abandon her, no matter what was happening with that crazy world of theirs.  


 

It was a rather macabre conclusion, but only Death would stop them from being together.  
  


Time, unfortunately, flies and soon the couple found themselves on the corner leading to Lilia's apartment building. Her flatmates might be getting ready to sleep now, especially knowing the date wasn't with Yulian. Yakov stopped being a good gossip topic in 1962.  


 

"...so I might go before I leave for Kiev." He said uncommitted, but secretly making it an event that shouldn't be postponed. "I miss watching you dance."  


 

"I'm in the _corps_ , you shouldn't waste your time." Lilia dismissed it with a waving hand. She had hoped to get a better role for _Romeo and Juliet_ , but it seems this wasn't her time.  


 

"You waste my patience talking like that." There was no real spite in those words. The Bolshoi was the one teasing him with no shame while hiding Lilia from the spotlights.  


 

They stood at the building entrance, silence not uncomfortable as they prepared to call it a night.  


 

"Thank you for today. I really needed that." It was Lilia who said it first, feet already on the small flight of stairs. "See you next Sunday, Yasha."  


 

Maybe it was the day's fatigue catching up to him and making him do very questionable decisions, but he decided to try one last thing to blow up that date.

 

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

 

Lilia, who already had a grip on the door's handle, turned back slowly and raised a brow.

 

"What?"

 

 _What the_ fuck, _Yakov, she has a boyfriend._

 

He didn't listen to the apparently only working piece of his brain, so he just grinned while raising his shoulders.  


 

"At the war, when soldiers are leaving, they get one last kiss as farewell."  


 

That was it. He'd end their relationship for the sake of a fucking joke. Awesome move, Feltsman, you're a real role model for the younger generation. Because there was no way he'd get a kiss from Lilia in this lifetime.  


 

Well, not a _second_  kiss, actually.  


 

Either Lilia was a very understanding person who saw that as a pathetic attempt of humor, or she was as insane as him. The latter was the only credible reason for her to go back in slow, calculated steps and stand inches apart from him.  


 

She could choose between a bunch of reasonable answers for that. _"I have a boyfriend"_ was good, but it was common knowledge. _"You're an idiot"_   should be fine, but it wouldn't have enough grace. She liked to put a show, after all.  


 

So, because they already had no sense of how normal friends should behave, she chose the most risky of them.

 

Lilia held his arm and, finding amusing how the boy held his breath at the sudden closeness, bowed slightly to whisper in his ear:  


 

"Let's keep it from when you come back." The blush on her cheeks couldn't be avoided, but hopefully the night would hide it. "As a reward for defending our country."  


 

The tension on his shoulders dissipated as the dancer walked away, not daring to look back and see the aftermath of her performance. She was getting sleepy, after all.

 

Yakov did get a glimpse of bright, mint green eyes staring at him through the dirty door's glass before he was left alone on the cold Muscovite night. What was she thinking? What did that even _mean_? Between harmless friendly teasing and the promise of something more, the young man wasn't sure they spoke the same language, after that.  


 

He wouldn't give up on understanding it, though.

 

Feltsman turned back on his heel with a sigh, but there was still a hint of a smile as he recalled her words.  


 

 _As a reward for defending our country._  


 

"Some kisses are worthy much more than a war." He whispered to himself as his steps lead him into the darkened street.

**Author's Note:**

> Some trivia to cheer you up~
> 
> \- "I Loved You" is a real movie from 1966/1967 and I just had a vague grasp of the plot after watching it without subtitles and reading comments through Google Translate. I wish I could understand it better because it sounds awkward and cute as hell.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Their idea of war does sound very WWII and old-fashioned for the 1960s, but my quick research taught me the nuclear war panic was just strong among western civilians, while Soviet citizens might have been kept in the dark about the real risks of atomic bombing.
> 
>  
> 
> \- ...They are a mess, I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
